


Celebrating 2021

by SlippedDee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Blow Jobs, Fanart, I know it's not the same event ..., M/M, Married Couple, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, abs, actually backstage Blow Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippedDee/pseuds/SlippedDee
Summary: Their outfits and looks were amazing and I just wanted to see them together so badly. Q///QI hope it's fine to post fanart too. <3 I think my account will be a combo of fanfics and fanart. I don't have much experience with fanfics, but I love writing them."Zhan-ge ... you're so good to me... yes ... lick it properly with your filthy mouth of yours."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Celebrating 2021

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my art, please follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/slippeddee)


End file.
